


Little Brie Brie

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Blooming Brie Brie [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Humor, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: 31 year old Luisa Martinez finds herself in a situation that no adult ever wants to be in. With her daughter Marigraciela's help, will Luisa manage to overcome her fears and embrace the new life inside her?





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom i'm back." Marigraciela called out.

But she sees her mother barfing in the bathroom

"Mom are you okay?"

Luisa said "Yes i'm-" but she vomits in the toilet.

Marigraciela said "Mami you-you're having a baby?!"

.........

At school, Marigraciela tell Frida about this.

Frida gasped "Your mom is having a baby?!"

Marigraciela said "I know bad things happen to my mom if she have a baby"

Frida said "Don't worry i wrote a song after the baby gets here"

Marigraciela has an idea.

Pablo said "Manny you gotta help me"

Manny said "Don't worry i'll painting the portrait after the baby gets here"

Meanwhile

In Zoe's House

Zoe said "If Marigraciela's ghostly great grandmother helps Mrs. Martinez deal with baby stress." as Tori brushed her hair. "I swear if Frida win Manny's heart i could just chopped her head off"

A girl with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears cat eye glasses, a dark orange sweater, grayish blue shorts, white socks and black flat shoes. "I don't know you hate Frida so much"

"It all started in kindergarten Manny and i used to be friends until he meets Frida Suarez and then she kissed him on the cheek"

Tori shudders "Zoe you're jealous of Frida because she is a good singer"

Zoe pulls her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Luisa awakes to see her breakfast.

"Marigraciela"

Marigraciela said "Surprise Happy Baby Day"

Luisa said "Thanks Mija"

Manny, Frida, Pablo, Nina and Lucia said "SURPRISE!"

Luisa screamed

Manny, Frida, Pablo, Nina and Lucia said "Happy Baby Day"

Manny gives Luisa a painting.

"Thanks Manny"

Frida began to sing a song.

"Hay un bebé que termina en la tierra donde vive el muerto."

Suddenly Luisa felt a kick.

Luisa said "Ay Dios Mio the baby is kicking"

Frida continued sings

"Creen que un bebé es un humano y se asustaron tanto."

Luisa felt a kick again.

Pablo gives her a knitting kit.

"Thanks Pablo"

Nina gives her baby books.

"Thanks Nina"

And finally Lucia

Lucia gives her a creepy poetry book

Luisa gulped "Thanks Lucia"


	3. Chapter 3

Marigraciela was working on baby clothes when her great grandmother's ghost appear behind her.

"Hi Marigraciela"

Marigraciela screams and falls.

"How could this happen!"

"I just heard that your mom is having a baby!"

Marigraciela and her ghostly great grandma squealed

But they heard Luisa screaming

"What is it?"

"It-It's time! The baby's coming"

"Uh-oh?"

"Don't panic Mom?!"

Later at the hospital

"Congratulations it's a girl"

In her bed, Luisa laid in bed cradling a black haired baby girl with her arms. The baby girl was crying but Luisa only smiled and soothed her.

"It's okay. Good girl." She comforting her new daughter. "We'll named you Brie Brie. Our little Brie Brie"


End file.
